


Clean

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Washing, M/M, Slave Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words or so of kink, originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183235.html?thread=995628995#cmt995628995</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

"Good," said the trainer. "Start working the shampoo through my hair."  
  
The slave touched him hesitantly, clearly afraid of accidentally yanking his hair and being punished.  
  
"No. Slide your fingers through until they reach my scalp. Massage it. Make sure you touch everywhere."  
  
The slave's touches got bolder, starting to reach deeper. The trainer enjoyed the pleasant tingling that started to build.  
  
"Harder. Move your fingertips in circles. Make sure that I can feel it."  
  
The slave's fingers started to really penetrate his scalp, pleasuring the trainer.  
  
"Rinse the shampoo. If any gets in my eyes, you don't get dinner."


End file.
